Lélektársak
by babu.miriel
Summary: Slash. Tragédia. Loki/Khan.


A csendben csak vérének csepegése hallatszott. A homlokán éktelenkedő sebből lassan peregtek le, megülve szempilláján s vörös csíkot húzva arcán, beterítve körülötte a padlót. De Loki nem mozdult, még a szeme se rebbent. Pár perce még ordított, őrjöngve tombolt fájó tehetetlenségében, de most csak ürességet érzett. Némán meredt a tükörbe, fekete haja kócosan keretezte sápadt arcát, és az üvegből visszabámult rá legnagyobb ellensége: önmaga. A halovány fényben csak még sápadtabbnak, még törékenyebbnek látszott.

Sebezhetőnek.

Felordítva csapott a tükörre, s azon apró repedések szaladtak szét. Ökle sajgott, s az isten fújtatva görnyedt a mosdókagyló fölé.

\- Ezzel nem mész semmire - szólt egy hideg hang mögüle. Loki szeme megrebbent, de egyedül ennyi utalt meglepettségére.

\- Nem érdekel - hörögte. - Kitagadtak... - A szavak maguktól tolultak szájára. - Megaláztak és kisemmiztek!

Lelke önmagát marcangolta, de a dühön túl ő csak egy ijedt, magányos kisfiú volt, aki szeretetre vágyott.

Nyelt egyet, nehogy könnyei elárulják.

\- Bosszút akarsz?

Loki megfordult, eddig azt hitte, egy asgardi jött szánakozni rajta. Csak most tudatosult benne, hogy nem ismeri a hangot.

A cella végében magas, feketébe öltözött férfi állt, fehér bőre szinte világított sötét haja mellett. Jégkék szemeiben semmi érzelem nem látszott, és Loki legszívesebben összekuporodott volna a földön. Meztelennek érezte magát, ahogy megtörten, véresen állt az idegen előtt. Szívesen rejtette volba magát illúziók mögé, hogy a férfi ne lássa, milyen legbelül, de lényének ettől a - talán a legfontosabb - részétől megfosztották: a mágiától.

Semmi sem maradt belőle.

\- Ki vagy te? - húzta ki magát, felöltve a felsőbbrendűség álarcát, utolsó fegyverét.

A férfi pislogás nélkül meredt rá.

\- Talán szövetséges - Lassan, megfontoltan ejtette ki a szavakat, és Loki egyre kíváncsibb lett. -, talán ellenség. Rajtad áll.

Loki tett pár lépést jobbra, majd ismét a férfi felé fordult.

\- Mit ajánlasz? Mert a szokásos "Kössünk alkut, trónod xy haláláért" duma nem érdekel. - Karba tette a kezét, az idegen szemében furcsa fény csillant.

Rajta szórakozott.

\- Az emberiséget.

A dimenziókapu felzúgott, a szél Loki elgyötört arcába csapott. Mindent hátrahagyva lépett egyet előre, elnyelte a fény, és ő egy pillanatra a semmiben lebegett. Galaxisok ezrei vibráltak a távolban, egy hang sem rezdült... Azután magukba rántották.

Loki fájdalmas ütközéssel csapódott a hideg fémnek.

Megborzongott, ahogy érezte, láthatatlan bilincsei eltűnnek, és a mágia forrón égette végig belülről. Felállt, győzelemittas mosollyal öltötte magára páncélját, s egy energialökettel a falhoz csapta az idegent, jogarát annak torkához szorítva.

\- Még egyszer kérdezem - sziszegte az arcába az isten. -, ki vagy te?

A férfi jégkék szemei elvesztek a zöldben, de Loki semmit nem tudott kiolvasni belőlük. Érezte a másik szívverését, és elcsodálkozott: a férfi egyáltalán nem félt.

\- A nevem Khan - válaszolta az idegen.

\- Ááh - affektált Loki. - Már értem! Most sokkal okosabb lettem! - gúnyolódott, majd jobban megszorította a jogart, mire Khan szája megrándult. Elfogyott a türelme. Egy szempillantás alatt lökte ki Loki alól a lábát, és az isten hátraesett.

\- Ne játszadozz velem! - lépett közelebb Khan fenyegetően. - Nem azért szabadítottalak ki.

Loki néma csodálattal figyelte Khant. Azután félrekapta a fejét, és körülpillantott: szürke szoba és egy üvegfal vette körbe őket.

 _Egy újabb börtön_? - gondolta. - _Na ne szórakozzunk._

\- Azt mondtad - szerezte vissza Khan az isten figyelmét -, mindent elvettek tőled. Ezek az emberek itt kint - pillantott az üveg felé - megölték a családomat.

Az isten most vélt először valós érzelmet felfedezni Khan szemében: szomorúságot. A férfi valahol mélyen ugyanolyan megtört és magányos volt, mint ő.

\- És? - vonta fel a szemöldökét. Csak semmi érzelem.

\- Juttass ki minket innen - jelentette ki Khan, Loki hátat fordított neki. A férfi tekintete égette a tarkóját.

\- Nekem mi hasznom van ebből?

Khan közelebb lépett, Loki érezte, ahogy a férfi minden porcikáját végigméri, a jogart tartó kezétől kezdve az immár tökéletesen álló hajáig.

\- Nyersz egy szövetségest. - Khan lehelete az isten tarkóját csiklandozta. - És nem az az isteneid legnagyobb félelme, hogy elpusztul az emberiség? Tegyünk érte.

A jogarból kék fény csapódott az épületbe, a Csillagflotta logója ezer darabra robbant. Loki sátáni kacajt hallatott, az emberek rémült hangyákként rohangáltak alatta, s a pusztítás adta adrenalin dübörgött az ereiben. Khanra pillantott, aki a felhőkarcoló szélén állva meredt a pusztításra. New York lángolt. A férfi egyenes háttal, kezében karcsú, fekete fegyver tartott olyan mérhetetlen lazán, hogy Loki legszívesebben gipszbe öntötte volna a képet. Most rajta volt a sor, hogy végigmérje a férfit, a karcsú derekat, hosszú lábakat. Sokat sejtetően elmosolyodott, és fellépett a párkányra. Khan rápillantott, a kék és zöld szempár ismét összefonódott, és abban a pillanatban már nem érezték magukat magányosnak. Társra leltek a másikban, s a két szív egyszerre dobbant. Az isten Khan ajkára pillantott, és mintha a másik megérezte volna, mit akar, közelebb hajolt. Loki kacéran, követelőn csókolta meg a férfit, aki immár nem volt idegen, és érezte, ahogy a másik ugyanúgy vágyik rá.

Aztán az isten fejében fájdalom lobbant, tűz égette belülről, és New York elhomályosult - az édes ajkakkal és az otthont adó kék íriszekkel együtt. Loki remegve kuporgott a földön, csuklóját vasmarokkal tartotta a bilincs.

Szeme elé vérköd úszott, ahogy felpillantott.

\- Gyűlöllek - sziszegte a fölé magasodó alaknak, a szőke férfi arcán fájdalom suhant át. - Mindannyiótokat gyűlöllek! - ordította Loki, és a terem szélén álló Frigga rázkódó vállal borult az őt támogató Sif vállára. A nő finoman átkarolta a zokogó királynőt, és sürgető pillantást küldött az emelvényen ülő Odin felé.

\- Megszereztük az emléket - állt fel az isten. - Végezzenek vele - biccentett a terem másik felébe. Khan térdelt ott nyolc katona között - csak ennyien tudták lefogni -, az egyik fegyvert rántott. A férfi kék szeme Loki tekintetét kereste.

\- Szörnyetegek vagytok! - ordított Loki, és könnyei ezúttal szabadon peregtek elkínzott arcán. Láncait tépve vergődött, haja arcába hullott, szíve ezer darabban szúrta belülről mellkasát. - Szörnyetegek!

A levegő megfagyott a teremben, valaki az őrjöngő istent figyelte, mások a Khan homlokának szegeződő pisztolyt.

Az asgardi meghúzta a ravaszt, és az utolsó dolog, amit Khan hallott, Loki éles, kétségbeesett sikolya volt.


End file.
